


When you are hurting.

by barshanabllove



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Comforting Will, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, HurtNico, Will isa good boyfriend, jason is dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 08:08:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16761274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barshanabllove/pseuds/barshanabllove
Summary: Nico felt Jason die.He felt, or rather dreamt, it.





	When you are hurting.

**Author's Note:**

> Guys its been a long time since I wrote anything. I hope it turned out alright.

_Jason is dead._

Nico felt numb. He could feel all his emotions start to break throughhis mental walls.He didn'twant tobreak down in front of them.He couldn't.He needed to get out of there, to get to his cabin. He heard someone, probably Will, call his name but he didn't stop to see who it was.

_Jason is dead.  
_

Who was going to tell Thalia, he wondered. The cabin door shut close behind him.he headed to his bed.It should be him, he knew. Jason was their brother, it was only fair. But didn't want to. He had sworn to himself that he was always protect Jason, and he hadn't been there. Wouldn't even to have known had he not been a son of Hades. Although for once in his life he didn't want to be. He should have been a been a better brother, he couldn't help think.

_Jason is dead._

He still remembered with perfect clarity what there first quest together had been like.Jason had been so determined to make Nico like him. He had been determined to befriend Nico. He had been there when he had lost it at the tomb of Diocletian. He had accepted Nico for who he was, all of who he was, with open arms.

_Jason is dead._

Round and round it went in his head. He was dead and Nico couldn't damn thing about it. He knew that, but it didn't stop him wishing he could. He still feel, still see Jason dying. He could still see the spear going through his heart.He couldn't take it anymore, he let the walls break, let the tears flow, let the sobs rack his body. And then suddenly a pair of arms were pulling him up and pulling him against a warm chest. He inhaled painfully and breathed in a scent he knew so well.

Will.

His hand rubbed soothing circleson Nico's back until Nico calmed down and then Will pulled him down on the bed. He arranged the coveres around them so that the were wrapped securely in a blanket nest, and all Nico had energy for was curling up and against him and close his eyes.He was so tired, so he slept in hopes that it would hurt less when he woke up. 

**Author's Note:**

> thanku for reading. kudos and comments r appreciated.


End file.
